


Jaytim/sheith fic which i dont know what to name

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Add tags as I go, M/M, Mostly Crack, and humor, and some fluff, might make this a complete orgy depending on how im feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Allura and gang crash land on earth and end up stuck for a few weeks while they repair their ship. Superman finds them and lends a helping hand, and batman’s. with nowhere else to go, they end up having to stay in the manor with bruce and…his sons...one who looks exactly like shiro?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Charlion on tumblr! kinda was her idea and we just...made it worse until i had to write this. was originally going to be a oneshot but now is too long and will be multichapter? i dunno. Ill think of a better summary and title eventually.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”

All five Paladins gritted their teeth as Voltron crashed into the snow covered ground, holding on to Allura’s ship as they were trying to slow it down and minimize the damage done to it. After a beat, Voltron gently pushed the castle off, and Hunk was the first to speak.

“Phew! That could have gone much worse! And by much worse we could have all died by being crushed under the ship, or it could have been damaged beyond the point of repair. Or-“

“Is everyone alright?” Allura called from the ship, and she got a few grunts in response.

Voltron disassembled and everyone stepped onto the snow, Lance shivering against the cold.

“Looks like we got out of that with minimal damage,” Shiro spoke, carefully eyeing both his lion and the ship. They were supposed to go liberate another planet, but Zarkon had too many forces, and they wormholed out of there as quick as they were able to.

“Minimal is an understatement,” Coran said as he disembarked, Allura close behind. “The ship’s mainframe was damaged and all systems will take a while to reset.”

“But the damage would have been worse had it not been for Voltron, thank you Paladins,” Allura interrupted, giving the five a grateful smile.

“Y-y-yeah, that’s g-g-great and all b-b-b-but can we get out of h-h-here??? I’m f-f-freezing!!” Lance whined, teeth chattering.

“Where are we anyway?” Hunk asked, looking at the snow covered tavern. Thankfully it wasn’t snowing. “Hey, doesn’t this place seem a bit familiar…?”

“LOOK PENGUINS!” Pidge shouted excitedly, pointing to where a family of penguins waddled away. “We’re on Earth!”

Shiro and Keith both exchanged a look, both excited, but drowned out by Hunk’s and Pidge’s cheers.

“This is Earth? It’s so…white.” Allura said, looking at the snow with curiosity. She scooped up a handful, feeling the cold seep into her skin before shaking it off her hands.

“By my estimation, this is what you Earthlings call the Northpole. It’s one of two places covered completely by this white frozen stuff.” Coran informed, lifting his boot and trying in vain to shake the snow off.

“Snow,” Shiro corrected, looking around. “This isn’t really the most ideal place to be stuck on, if we want to have a chance to survive and repair the ship, we need to find shelter.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Lance yelped, Hunk and Pidge froze, and Keith growled as they all turned to the source of the voice.

“Oh my God, you’re SUPERMAN!” Pidge cheered happily, swooning as Clark floated a safe distance above them.

“Holy shit, you’re real?” Keith sputtered, his suspicion melted away into pure surprise.

“Of course he’s real! Only you would think someone as cool as he is would be fake,” Lance shot, smirking when Keith glared his way. Before Keith could fire back a retort of his own, Allura spoke up.

“Sorry to sound misinformed but…what is a Superman?”

Clark chuckled as he landed, deciding these people didn’t seem to mean any harm. “I am the last son of Krypton, sent here by my parents in hopes I get a better life. I was born and raised on a small farm in Smallville, and have protected the people of Earth since I learned to fly. My name is Kal-El.”

“How did you find us here, this can’t be a coincidence.” Keith spoke up, back to suspicious.

“I heard you guys crash.”

The others blinked at Clark, but he continued smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pidge whispered “super hearing” to Hunk, both with stars in their eyes, but it seemed they were ignored.

“Krypton? The dying planet over in Negus? You’re from there?” Coran asked, excitement in his eyes.

“Yes, but I was sent to Earth as the planet was dying.” Clark corrected and Coran pouted.

“Krypton was such an advanced planet, it’s a shame what happened.”

“I don’t suppose you can help us, can you, Kal-El?” Allura interrupted once again, trying to keep Coran on track. “My name is Princess Allura of Planet Altea. Unfortunately, my planet was lost as well to an evil Emperor named Zarkon. He’s after a weapon called Voltron, piloted by these five Paladins, and threatens the safety of the universe. You must help us!”

Clark held is hands out in a peaceful gesture as Allura stepped into his face with every word, a flabbergasted smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, Earth isn’t as defenseless as it seems, though I would much prefer to avoid conflict. Come, I can take you to the Fortress of Solitude and we can talk more there.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but, that is a decision we will have to make as a team,” Shiro declared, speaking for the first time. Clark looked at him with a look of pure surprise, taking in his appearance but nodded regardless. He turned to the team and was met with Hunk and Pidge’s excited nods. Alura and Coran nodded as well.

“Anything so I don’t freeze my balls off,” was Lance’s intelligent input.

Shiro turned to Keith at last, who eyed Clark before sighing, turning to his leader. “Even if I agreed how the hell is Voltron supposed to lift an entire castle to wherever we’re headed?”

“That won’t be a problem,” Clark chirped happily, flying over to the ship and lifting it with nothing more than a grunt of effort. He looked at the group innocently as he awaited the final say.

Keith had to do everything in his power to keep his jaw from dropping. Guess Superman was more than just some rumor. With a reluctant nod to Shiro, the leader in question turned to Clark.

“We will take your hospitality. Thank you.”

Pidge and Hunk cheered as they rushed to their lions, Lance muttering a “finally” before he slid to Allura’s side.

“The princess can ride with me in my lion if she wants.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Keith made a point of rolling his eyes. Allura rejected him with grace.

“No thank you, I’d much prefer to ride with Shiro, if that is ok with Keith.”

Keith and Shiro simultaneously blushed and Lance’s flirtatious grin was aimed at them. “Oh riiiiiiiight. The two love birds. Gonna get jealous, Keith?”

“As if. Allura and Shiro can do whatever they please. I’m not so self-conscious that I need to watch where he goes. At least I can get a boyfriend.” Keith stomped towards his lion, ignoring Lance’s attempt at a comeback.

Shiro turned to see Clark eyeing him again with a frown, holding the ship up as if it was no sweat. He chose to ignore the look for now. “Coran and Allura can ride with me. You can lead the way when you’re ready.”

Clark nodded as he took off into the sky, the five lions following after him. It didn’t take long for him to lead them to the Fortress of Solitude, and he set the castle down gently, the five lions landing in front of it.

As Clark somehow fit the castle into the fortress, lions and all, he asked, “So, I don’t want to intrude but, what exactly happened? How damaged is your ship?”

“Well,” Lance jumped up, glad he was out of the freezing weather. It was still cold but not as cold inside as it was outside. “We were fighting on this planet to free them from this really bad dude name Zarkon, but he somehow found out we were there! So a few pews and pows later and awesome flying by yours truly, we ended up getting completely surrounded. And then we wormholed out of there. Live to fight another day, ya know? But we jumped so quickly it fried the entire ship and we had to form Voltron, just the coolest defender of the universe, no biggie, and try to slow it down before we all died! And then you found us!”

“…I think that about covers it.” Shiro stated with a fond smile at Lance’s antics. Clark chuckled, looking at Lance with an expression between amused and patient.

“So how long do you think it will take to fix it?” Clark eyed the castle, his eyes glowing as he x-rayed it quickly to see if he can survey the damage.

“Two to three of your Earth weeks, tops,” Coran reported. The moment his statement was finished, the Castle seemed to hiss before the sound of something breaking could be heard. They were all quiet before Coran muttered a small, “Or…perhaps more.”

Superman thought for a second, before he seemed to come up with an idea. “Batman can help you. He’s one of the most tech-savvy people I know, and the only one available right now since the Flash and Cyborg are in a different part of the Solar System right now. I can give him a call and see if he can help?”

“BATMAN!” Pidge cheered. “That means I might get to meet Oracle! Or Red Robin!!!”

“But it’s the goddammed BATMAN!” Hunk said, swooning.

“We appreciate any help you can give us,” Shiro instead answered with a smile.

As Clark smiled and stepped away to contact the Bat, Keith turned to both Allura and Shiro. “Are you guys sure about this? We should know better than to just trust a random stranger.”

“At this point we need all the help we can get,” Coran answered.

“He seems friendly enough.”Allura said as she watched Clark pace back and forth, talking on his communicator.

“Besides, it’s Superman. From the stories I’ve heard, he likes to help people,” Shiro said, putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders and giving him a soft smile. “Even then, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You know this.”

Clark once again turned to them, his finger still pressed to his communicator, eyebrow raised before he shook his head with a small smile.

Keith blushed, but kept his eye contact with Shiro as he nodded. Shiro smiled, and was about to lean in for a kiss when Lance spoke up.

“Awww. Get a room you two!”

Shiro blushed, making a point to look anywhere but Keith as the red paladin turned to the blue one with a glare. “You’re just jealous you can never get a girlfriend!”

“Hah! Fake laugh, hiding real pain.”

“That’s because he’s too busy pinning after you two.” Pidge informed. And like clockwork, both Keith and Lance joined Shiro’s blush.

“Great news!” And like the true savior he was, Clark came swishing in, interrupting the awkward moment before it could happen. “I managed to convince Batman to come take a look at your ship! He should be arriving any-“

_“Recognize, Batman, 02.”_

“-moment.”

The sound of the Zeta tube Bruce specifically installed for times like these whirred. Clark waited a moment for Bruce to find his way to them, all of them silent with anticipation before Kon causally flew in, a bag of popcorn in his hands, Bruce trailing behind him in full Batman mode.

“Your boyfriend dropped by,” Conner said as greeting, pointing to Bruce with his thumb.

Clark coughed to cover up the blush threatening to take his cheeks. “Thank you, Kon. And, uh, Bru- _Batman_ , isn’t my boyfriend.” Clark chuckled nervously as Bruce simply glared at him for the slipup.

Conner shrugged, sparing them all a two fingered salute before he floated backwards back towards the screening room. “Sure, that explains why he’s the only one authorized to use that Zeta tube. Besides me and Tim, since Tim managed to hack his way in and authorize us. Anyway, you need to chill, Red and I are cool with it. Later.”

“Later, Kon,” Clark mumbled, Kon’s laugh echoing to let him know he heard him loud and clear.

“Oh my God, it’s Batman!” Pidge screeched as she ran up to him, looking up at him in awe. “Can I just say I am a huge fan. I like how you’re a hero with no powers but your wits and gadgets, and I know you’re Bruce Wayne but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you can totally trust me andtheteambecausewe’redefendersoftheuniverseand-“

“Pidge,” Shiro called, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, you’re overwhelming him.”

Pidge took a deep breath, blushing as she laughed nervously. “Sorry sorry, I’ll just…yeah.” She zipped over to Hunk’s side, both of them giggling like children meeting their heroes.

With Pidge out of the way, Shiro turned to Batman, ignoring the way Clark was watching with amusement. “You must be Batman. Superman says you can help us fix our ship.”

Bruce was looking at him, completely frozen and stiff. After a minute of silence, Shiro frowned. “Uh…”

“Are you going to help us or not?” Keith interrupted, marching in front of Bruce and glaring at him.

“Keith, you can’t just yell at Batman!” Lance cried in horror.

“I just did, now are you going to continue ignoring us or are you actually going to do something? We have a universe to defend!”

Bruce was silent for a moment again before slowly turning to Clark, who was next to him, smiling. “I know, weird right?”

“I feel like we entered an alternate dimension,” Batman spoke for the first time, before walking past Shiro and stalking towards the ship, Coran and Allura following.

“Uh, is that good?” Shiro asked, watching the Bat slink away.

“I’m sorry, but you and your boyfriend just look like his sons, but act almost opposite. I think it’s just throwing him off.” Clark answered, smirk never leaving his face. Shiro and Keith shared a glance but decided it was a question for another time.

Bruce stalked back, his attention on Clark. “It seems like your ship will take at least a few weeks to fix.”

“Any help you can provide is appreciated,” Allura spoke, smiling hopefully.

“Wait, so we’re going to be stuck here for weeks?” Keith asked.

“I don’t mind, we’re finally back on Earth!” Lance cheered.

“Yeah, but if Zarkon ever finds out where we are, he’ll just follow us. We would be putting the planet in danger and won’t have the Castle to help us defend it.” Hunk informed, suddenly somber.

“Voltron can just defend Earth,” Lance interjected confidently.

“We can barely fight one fleet, how would we handle whatever he throws at us?” Keith argued back. “He won’t send one fleet knowing we’re back on our home world, he’ll try to destroy it at best.”

“Control it at worse,” Shiro agreed.

“Don’t worry, the Justice League will be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.” Superman informed. “In the meantime, where will you stay? I’d offer my place back in Kansas but it isn’t really big.”

“Why don’t we just stay on the ship?” Coran asked, Allura nodding as well.

“Are you freaking kidding me? After last time, I refuse to set foot on there until its fixed! It might be haunted or something again!” Lance cried. Allura sighed tiredly.

“Where else would we go, if not the castle?”

Clark turned to Bruce, puppy eyes in full effect.

“No.”

“But-“

“Absolutely not, it’ll be too crowded.”

“The manor has more than enough space.”

“Why don’t they just stay here then?”

“The North Pole is hardly a place a human can survive, you know this.”

“No.”

“Oh come on! Do you guys have living parents? He has a soft spot for orphans.” Clark asked, turning to the group.

“Well Pidge had her dad taken and Keith and Allura are orphans,” Hunk answered, trying to be helpful. Bruce sent him a quick glare before he turned back to Clark.

“Just because you trust them so foolishly doesn’t mean I do, I’m helping because you asked me to.”

“But-“

“Excuse me,” Allura interrupted, determination in her eyes. “But should Zarkon get his hands on Voltron, I doubt even your Justice League would be able to stop him. The faster we fix the ship, the faster we are out of your hair. But these five Paladins come from this planet, and while their… _different_ personalities prove not everyone is the same, it also proves that not everyone is _bad_. They have given up their lives, their _homes_ on this very planet to defend the universe, something that they weren’t asked to do but were destined to. If you do not want to help us, fine, but we need as much help as we can get to liberate the universe.”

There was a thick silence, tension as Allura and Bruce stared each other down. Everyone held their breath before Bruce’s wrist computer dinged and he brought up the screen, pulling up the profile of the five paladins and two Alteans.

“I asked Oracle to find me the profiles on all of you. She had to contact the only green lantern on the planet at the moment for the two Alteans, but she got it done.” Skimming the information, he sent it to the bat computer before turning to the others.

“Green Lanterns? Earth has Green Lanterns as well? My, the universe gets smaller day by day,” Coran stated, amused.

Clark continued to give Bruce puppy eyes before Bruce pinched his nose and gave a very deep, very long, sigh. “I’m going to regret this, but you guys can stay with me at the manor until your ship is fixed.”

Pidge and Hunk cheered before Bruce cut them off. “BUT. You are not to touch _anything_ , and you are not to be in the cave without supervision. In fact, the only reason any of you should be in the cave is to zeta to and from the Fortress of Solitude, am I clear?”

“Yes, thank you for your help.” Shiro answered, speaking sternly but still trying to be polite. Bruce eyed him once again before sighing and pulling his cowl back.

“I already know I’m going to regret this.”

“I KNEW IT! YOU REALLY ARE BRUCE WAYNE!” Pidge cheered. Hunk scoffed and crossed his arms.

“That’s not really an achievement, if you compare where Bruce travels and Batman coincidentally appears, it makes sense. Not to mention that he lives in Gotham and is one of the few people who would be able to afford it-“

“Anything _else_ , Clark?” Bruce growled, giving Clark the full bat-glare. Clark smiled nervously before rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh, no, thank you Bruce. I owe you one. I’d go with you but, the whole no metas in Gotham thing.”

Bruce gave him a suspicious glare before sighing and turning towards the Zeta tubes. “Authorize guests A14, Coran. A15, Allura. A16, Takashi Shirogane. A17, Keith Kogane. A18, Pidge Gunderson aka Kate Holt. A19, Lance. A20, Hunk. Authority Batman 02.”

_“Authorization Accepted. Updating. Recognize Coran, A14. Allura, A15. Takashi Shirogane, A16. Keith Kogane, A17. Pidge Gunderson, A18. Lance McClain, A19. Hunk Garett, A20. Batman 02.”_

They all walked through the Zeta tubes in order, Bruce making sure to send Clark a quick scowl, who in turn gave him an apologetic smile. Bruce could just imagine the chaos that his manor would be. It was already hard to deal with because of his kids. Now? It would be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the voltron gang meet the bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still havent come up with a title and summary. forgive me. also...this fic is kinda hard xD so many characters

Dick Grayson was many things.

He was an acrobat.

He was a proud circus performer.

He was the first Robin.

He was Nightwing.

He was Bludhaven’s rookie cop.

He was the leader of the Titans, well on his way to being a part of the Justice League.

But most importantly.

He was an annoyed older brother.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved his siblings. But it was easy to go from “I’m so proud of them” to “I want to wring their necks.”

This was one of those times.

The tires of the Batmobile screeched as he came to a stop in the cave, hopping out. Damian followed suit almost immediately afterwards, scowl etched on his face. The Redbird’s engine was next, tires screeching as Tim angrily stopped.

Dick knew he was angry, he was usually more careful with Redbird.

Jason’s bike was next to pull in, slowly and carefully, as Tim jumped out of Redbird and stalked over to Damian.

“You insensitive asshole. That was stupid and careless and I hate you for it.”

Damian was in the process of undoing his cape, Alfred appearing and setting down the first aid kit and a tray of tea on a nearby table. Alfred had the cape off and was sitting Damian down, handing him a cup of tea as he began to inspect the tear at the side of the costume.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Drake. I did what had to be done because you were careless and sloppy. I wouldn’t have had to push you out of the way had you been paying attention.”

Tim gritted his teeth, his eyes flickering briefly to the cut on Damian’s side as Alfred helped him out of the armor so he could cleanse and patch it up. “I was paying attention! I could have handled it! It was your own underestimation of me that made you feel you had to act like an idiot.”

“If you actually had the skill to back it up maybe I wouldn’t have to-!”

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Dick cut in, stepping between them. Jason came up behind Tim, wrapping an arm over Tim’s shoulders and pulling him towards his chest.

“Aww, Dickie, let them be. This is how they show they care. Besides, Tim’s hot when he’s angry.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but relaxed into Jason’s hold regardless.

“Saving each other is part of the job. Damian has had worse. Yes he got hurt but we’re all alive and ok in the end. That’s what matters,” Dick stated, calmly and sternly with a glare at Jason.

Jason gave a sarcastic chuckle, letting his hand slide down and off Tim’s back as he stepped into Dick’s face, the lenses of his red hood gleaming. Alfred finished up with Damian, wisely stepping back and grabbing the tea tray, making sure no one else needed medical attention before stepping away as Jason gave his own reply.

“You think you can just sing kumbaya and everything will be right with the world? You would know Damian’s limits, since you continue to choose him over Tim, right?”

Jason knew it was a low blow, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction as Dick’s face turned cold, his glare intensifying and his shoulders squaring. And of course, Jason was never one to back down from a challenge.

“I’m not choosing anyone over anyone, Jason. You know that.”

“Of course not. Not you, the perfect golden boy. Always following B’s command to the fucking letter.Why don’t you just get off your high horse so you can see how much of an asshole you really are?”

The two eldest didn’t notice as the two youngest started arguing again, too into their own argument.

“I don’t need you protecting me, Damian. You should know, your grandfather appreciated my skills.”

“If he appreciated them so much…then defend yourself!”

Damian launched himself at Tim the same time Jason threw the first punch towards Dick. After that, all hell broke loose.

None of them noticed the sound of the cave’s small zeta tube activating, nor did they notice Bruce step out, seven people standing behind him.

Bruce felt his exasperation rise as he watched Jason and Dick roll on the floor, trying to pin each other. Jason was enjoying himself based on his body language since his helmet was still on, and Dick seemed determined to wipe the smirk that was sure to be under that helmet off his face. Of course Jason would know how to push Dick’s buttons. He could turn the mature leader of the Titans into nothing more than an angry brother in seconds.

He wasn’t surprised to see Tim and Damian in what looked like a heated battle. They weren’t pulling punches, and he knew the bruises they would have would be from their fight rather than patrol. Each clash of Damian’s sword against Tim’s bo staff clanged and echoed around the cave, the bats screeching in response.

Somehow, Stephanie and Cassandra snuck in to see the fight, sitting by the monitor and eating waffles without a care in the world, dressed in sweats and baggy shirts while everyone else was still in uniform.

With a growl, he marched towards the two youngest, yanking their weapons out of their hands before grabbing Damian by his collar when he tried to launch himself at Tim, determined to fight with his bare hands. He then used his other hand to pluck Jason off of Dick, who had a gun against the other’s head and an escrima stick against his throat.

With both troublemakers in his hands, they looked akin to a dog owner separating his dogs, both Jason and Damian crossing their arms and glaring at the brother they were fighting. Damian was fully dangling off the floor. Jason, too tall to really lift, was just standing.

“Awww, it was just getting good!” Stephanie cried, Cass nodding in agreement. Bruce ignored them.

“Why is it that when I leave for just a few minutes, you four always bring about chaos? I can expect this from Jason and Damian, but you two, Tim and Dick, I expect better.”

Right away all four boys started yelling, trying to argue their place when Bruce growled.

“QUIET! I don’t care who started it! Why can’t you four just get along like the girls?”

“I don’t want to get along with Drake.”

“And I hate you too, Damian.”

“Jason is a brat! An asshole!”

“Oh, right back at you Dickface.”

Bruce released the two boys in his hands, glaring at them expectantly. Damian averted his gaze, eyeing the floor in annoyance. Jason just crossed his arms and glared back.

“Say sorry.”

“Fuck no.”

“Father it wasn’t even my fault!”

“I will get Alfred.”

“This is bullshit,” Jason mumbled as he turned towards the eldest. “Fine, I’m sorry I said you were choosing Dami over Tim and tried to rearrange that pretty face of yours. Happy?”

Dick stared at Jason for a while and Jason inwardly groaned. He could practically see the heartfelt apology he was going to get.

“I’m sorry if I ever make it seem like I choose him over you guys. You know I love you Little Wing. I love Tim too. And if I ever seem like I get in over my head, feel free to punch me back down to level.”

Jason pursed his lips, sighing. “Yeah, I can do that- fuck.”

Dick grinned as he vaulted himself at Jason, wrapping around him like a koala and giving him a hug. Jason sighed, rolling his eyes but returning the hug. If anyone made fun of him, he could just shoot them in the foot. Dick gave the best hugs.

Bruce gave Damian an expectant look and the youngest sighed, turning to Tim. “I apologize for pushing you out of the way and trying to save you, and for underestimating you. However I fully intend on doing it again should you need assistance.”

“I don’t need your help, Damian. But, thank you, I guess. Your heart was in the right place.”

Instead of hugging, they gave each other a nod, but Dick didn’t seem like he was settling for that and pulled the other two to join the hug. Tim cringed and Damian rolled his eyes but they knew better than to deny Dick Grayson of his hugs.

They broke apart when they heard sniffling and turned, noticing their guests for the first time.

Allura was the first to speak up, wiping away the tears from her eyes, “That…was beautiful!”

“Such emotion! Such intensity!” Coran cried, tears falling freely from his eyes.

“Uh…B?” Dick asked, turning to his mentor. Bruce gave a long sigh, scrubbing his face.

“They will be staying with us for a while. Clark found them stranded by the Fortress of Solitude. I agreed to help them fix their ship.”

“Wouldn’t this be Cyborg’s area of expertise?” Tim asked, eyebrow raised.

“Cyborg is on a League mission right now,” Dick answered for him, curiously going to his guests. He turned towards Bruce pleadingly and Bruce gave a slight twitch of a nod. Dick beamed as he peeled off the mask.

“Hey guys! I’m-“

“DICK GRAYSON! I KNEW IT!” Pidge cheered as she laughed herself at him. Dick chuckled as he easily shifted his weight into the hug. “Also known as Nightwing! And…wow you are a lot cuter up close.”

Dick smirked, but his reply was cut off by Jason’s snort. “Don’t give his already obnoxiously large ego fuel.”

“As if yours isn’t as bad, Jay.” Dick fired back with a grin, putting Pidge down.

Cassandra silently stalked up to the Alteans and Paladins, silently observing them. Keith watched her with a wary eye, but Stephanie came next to Cass, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

“This is Cassandra, and I’m Stephanie. Babs isn’t here, so you have to wait to meet her. We basically own this manor and everyone in it.”

“I’m Lance, but you can call me handsome, charming, or Defender of the Universe, whichever works,” Lance slinked up to them, flirtatious grin on his face.

Stephanie and Cassandra both stared at him with varying degrees of amusement before Tim blurted out, “They’re going out.”

Lance deflated, and Stephanie burst into laughter.

Tim peeled of his own mask and took off his cape, “I guess I should introduce myself next, I’m-“

“RED ROBIN! Well Tim Drake, but you’re my favorite. Besides Oracle, the first Batgirl! But you’re so smart! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you for the first time!” Pidge ran up to Tim, stars in her eyes.

“Well, Tim may be a tactical genius and a great detective but I think Barbara has him beat in the technology department. Don’t get me wrong his skills are impressive but the statistics between them show Barbara is a faster hacker and all around knows her way around a firewall.” Hunk put in.

“Hunk!”

Tim chuckled, taking a minute step back from Pidge to get some personal space. “No, he’s right, Barbara will always be one step ahead when it comes to that.”

Damian snorted, crossing his arms. “That’s not the only department his skills are lacking in.”

“Shut it, you gremlin.”

Dami ignored him, and turned to the others, “I am Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne and the true Robin.”

“I am princess Allura of the planet Altea, nice to meet you, I assume you’re royalty as well?” Allura introduced herself first, shaking Damian’s hand. To the bat’s surprise, Damian blushed and looked away with what definitely was a pout.

“Well, close enough.”

“And I am Coran, proudly serving Allura and her family for over a thousand years! With being frozen and all.” Coran introduced himself next, giving a very dramatic bow.

“I’m Shiro, and this is Keith.” Shiro introduced himself next, motioning over to his boyfriend, who was still observing everyone suspiciously. “You obviously already met Lance and Pidge…”

“Hey, being in the presence of some of Earth’s mightiest heroes can be a bit overwhelming. Oh and I’m Hunk.” Hunk spoke up, flustering slightly.

“Well now that you all know each other,” Jason started, inching away to his bike, “I’m just going to-“

“Master Jason, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself to our guests. I already prepared dinner, surely you can stay?” Alfred walked in, stopping Jason in his tracks.

Jason cursed silently, sighing as he pressed the release to his helmet and pulled it off. There was no way he could say no to Alfred, and he knew it. “Fine. Jason Todd, remember it.”

All was silent as everyone looked between Shiro, to Jason, then back.

“Oh, my God, it’s another Shiro!” Lance cried.

“He could very well be a clone…or related perhaps?” Coran asked, inspecting every inch of Jason, who cringed just a bit.

“I don’t-“  Shiro started, but Keith jumped to his defense.

“Shiro doesn’t have relatives. And it sure as hell wouldn’t be him. Shiro is easier on the eyes.”

“Jason’s eyes are beautiful on their own,” Tim jumped in, crossing his arms.

“Shiro’s scar is hotter.”

“Jason is taller and stronger.”

“Shiro is nicer and more supportive.”

“Jason doesn’t take anyone’s shit and is a man of action rather than words. And thought.” Tim added bitterly, sending Jason a glare.

“Alright, we get it, you two are madly in love with your respective boyfriends,” Dick interrupted, chuckling.

“I never said that,” Both Tim and Keith replied, blushes on their faces. They both glared at each other before Alfred spoke up.

“If you two are done supporting your boyfriends, we have guests to entertain. Do freshen up. I will assign rooms to our guests. Dinner is in the dining room, I will come to collect you when it is time,” Alfred interrupted, stepping between the two pairs and collecting Jason’s helmet and Tim’s cape.

“Ah! Allow me to help with dinner preparations! I do make excellent goo!” Coran cried, falling in step with Alfred as the two led the others out the room with a very tired Bruce behind them. Alfred immediately started denying, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Jason and Shiro walked out of the cave together, Tim and Keith right behind them. Tim noted that Stephanie and Cassandra seemed to have inducted Pidge into their group of evilness, and he shuddered a bit, wondering if Pidge had any special skills he should fear. Based on how obsessed she was about him and Babs, he figured he should delete anything blackmail worthy on his computer now.

Tim followed Jason to his room, knowing Jason didn’t really like spending time in the manor, or his own room. It was when Jason seemed to stop and look around confused that he realized it wasn’t Jason, but Shiro.

Tapping Shiro on his shoulder, he made a motion to follow him and led him to where Alfred usually had the guest rooms. Before he could wonder which one would be theirs, he heard the telltale sound of Jason arguing with someone. That someone turned out to be Keith.

“I’m asking you where the hell my boyfriend went off to!”

“Fuck if I know! I thought you were Tim! You’re short too! It’s your fault for losing track of him!”

“He’s right here.” Tim interrupted, stopping them before they both could pull out their weapons.

“Sorry about that. I kinda spaced out. This place is pretty big.” Shiro apologized, bashful, returning to Keith’s side.

Jason returned to Tim’s side, sparing Shiro a nod before turning away and mumbling. “And we do NOT look that alike. I’m hotter.”

“Sure you are.” Tim said as he followed Jason to his room, closing the door behind him with a sigh. Shiro and Jason may have looked alike, but they could not have any more different of personalities. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes by and Bruce lays down the ground rules. Everything should go swimmingly right? Not at breakfast...when Shiro accidentally mistakes tim for keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda kept typing and typing so...yeah...xD things start to heat up! And broose is just going to be so very tired...

Eventually, they all changed into a fresh pair of clothes and made their way to the dining room table after much effort from Coran, who seemed to be all too comfortable in the manor already, and Alfred, who seemed pleasantly amused and appreciative to have a helping hand that didn’t seem to burn everything they tried to cook.

Despite the fact he couldn’t cook Earth food.

Bruce and Allura sat at both ends of the table, Bruce’s kids to his right, and the Paladins to his left. After another confusing moment with Jason and Shiro, they sat next to Tim and Keith respectively, and Bruce felt a headache coming on. Maybe they could put sticky notes on their backs? He would see if it was needed.

Bruce was surprised dinner went by so smoothly. Allura and Coran seemed to enjoy their taste of Earth food. Jason and Dick promised them Alfred’s cooking was always the best. The younger of the two even offered to take them to get chili dogs after the first robin tried to convert them to his cereal eating habits.

The Paladins seemed happy to finally eat something that wasn’t space goo, all of them scarfing everything down and asking for seconds, Hunk for thirds.

As for his kids, Bruce was happy to see the girls, as always, were getting along with the others. Stephanie was getting along well with Pidge and Cassandra seemed to have deemed her a good person so far.

His boys? Were all completely exhausted from their earlier fight. Tim, who was going on his fourth day without sleep, was barely keeping his eyes awake. Damian, Dick, and Jason all just looked tired, this being their second day.

Bruce was never happier to have sent them out on patrol alone. If this is what would happen, he would do it more often.

But after the last few times, he’d rather not have Gotham burn to the ground because of their competiveness, thank you very much.

After dinner and desert were said and done, taken away by Alfred because Coran kept dropping the plates and Bruce knew Alfred would freak if any more of his fine china were broken, Bruce cleared his throat, waiting for all attention on him.

His boys all gave him varying degrees of unimpressed glances. Tim actually glared at him, who was on the verge of taking a nap right there on the table. The girls both looked some sort of amused. But his seven guests were watching with either curiosity or interest. Good.

“If you are to stay in this manor with us, there are some rules you must abide by.” Jason gave a scoff but Bruce was practiced in ignoring him. He continued as if he didn’t even hear him. “First of all, the world does not know that Bruce Wayne is Batman. It doesn’t know that Dick is Nightwing, Jason is the Red Hood, Tim is Red Robin, and so on. It is imperative that you keep this information a secret. No one can find out. The consequences will be dire. It is this secret that allows me to continue to protect Gotham. Therefore, it must remain a secret, no matter what. This goes for any other heroes you may encounter during your stay. Do you understand?”

“I don’t know if Keith will be able to keep his mouth shut, but I definitely can,” Lance put in, earning a glare from Keith.

Before his boyfriend could make a remark, Shiro spoke over him. “We understand. We wouldn’t want to cause any inconvenience or be the reason any of you get hurt. I’m sure Allura agrees that if we can simply lay low and leave as silently as we came, it would be for the better.”

“And what if Zarkon were to find us? We can’t just sit idly by. Earth will be in peril, it will need Voltron,” Allura asked.

“When the time comes, the Justice League will handle it. As long as you guys keep a low profile, it will take Zarkon time to track you. We are more than equipped to take on an alien invasion.”

“God knows how many times we’ve had to do it,” Dick muttered bitterly, earning tired nods from his not-siblings.

“Zarkon has taken over countless planets, he is not to be underestimated,” Allura urged.

“We will deal with it when the time comes,” Bruce said with finality, moving on to the next subject. “Speaking of the League, just because you guys are guests here does not mean I can slack off on my duties. When the League calls I will go. Dick will be in charge then, both on and off the field.”

“That’s total bullshit!” Jason cursed, glaring at Bruce. “Of course you would put your favorite in charge. _Of course_.”

“And you think I should put you in charge?” Bruce countered. Jason was silent for a moment before he nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“Father, I am more than ready to be in charge!” Damian cried.

“You can barely reach the table, tatter tot,” Tim muttered, Damian hearing him clearly.

“MY SIZE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LEADERSHIP ABILITIES DRAKE!”

“Dick is in charge and that is final,” Bruce growled, silencing the boys. Stephanie raised her hand.

“Ok, but what if Dick has a Titans mission?”

“Tim is acting as current leader of the Titans, but should the need arise he is more than equipped to lead the family as well.”

“What about Cassandra?” Stephanie urged. “No one would question her.”

“That’s because we wouldn’t live to see another day if we ever disobeyed her,” Jason input smoothly. Stephanie flipped him off and Cassandra stuck her tongue out at him, and he maturely returned the gestures in kind.

“Me decision is final. Should for whatever reason, Dick not be able to lead, Tim is next in line.”

The robins sighed in defeat, knowing once Bruce made up his mind there was no changing it.

“Alright, anything else you’d like to add to that list? No breathing? No out before the sun is up? Keep the killing to a minimum?”

“That last rule only pertains to you, Jason.” Dick said, and Jason sent him a glare.

“Yeah well, that’s because I’m the only one man enough to-“

“And finally,” Bruce said, interrupting his eldest sons. He was tired, just so very tired. “The cave is off-limits, save for zeta tubing to and from the Fortress of Solitude. When you are in there, you will always be escorted, don’t touch anything, don’t look at anything, and don’t breathe on anything.”

“Can we think about touching it?” Hunk asked, raising his hand. He slowly put said hand down when he received the bat glare for his efforts.

“Awwww just when I thought I could finally use the bat computer,” Pidge groaned, putting her head on the table with a pout.

“What about training?” Keith asked, ignoring the surprised looks he got from his teammates. “Just because our ship is down doesn’t mean we can slack off. And I don’t feel like going through the trouble of going all the way to the North Pole to get a workout in.”

“Awww does this mean we have to continue those _‘team bonding exercises’_?” Lance whined, failing at mimicking Allura’s accent.

“Unless you want to die out there on the field, I would say yes,” Coran informed. “Though, we would have to find a way to train you with your lions inconspicuously.”

“Father, I can handle their training,” Damian volunteered with an evil smirk. “I’ll show them a good workout.”

“Can you even fight? You’re like half my size,” Keith inquired, genuinely curious. Shiro turned to him with a stern expression, but Damian’s smirk already turned into a scowl.

“MY SIZE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY ABILITY TO FIGHT EITHER!”

“Alright, Damian. I will leave you in charge of that. Cassandra will help you, if she doesn’t mind,” Bruce said, pleading with his eyes for Cassandra to agree. Cassandra smirked just as evilly but nodded regardless. Bruce felt a little bad, putting their best fighter with their most temperamental fighter, second only to Jason, with their guests was a bit harsh. But if it would keep his son busy, then why not. Cassandra could definitely handle them all without a sweat.

“Father I don’t need a-“

“Good, then it’s settled. I will keep Wayne Enterprises meetings separate from here for now. Tim, I expect you do the same.”

Tim gave a grunt, head slinking on Jason’s shoulder as his eyes slipped closed.

“Alright, prison warden, if you don’t mind, I have a baby bird to put to sleep.” Jason said, getting up and easily lifting Tim in a bridal carry. Tim sleepily wrapped his arms over Jason’s shoulders and was out like a light.

“I suggest the rest of you get some sleep as well, tomorrow will be a full day,” Alfred announced. Coran agreed.

Everyone filed out, Shiro rubbing his temple as he felt an oncoming headache. There was just so much to do, so many people and so many conflicting personalities.

“You alright?”

Shiro smiled, feeling Keith’s hand on the small of his back, protective.

“Yeah, it’s just, today has been a very long day.”

“The sooner we fix the Castle the sooner we can get out of here.”

Shiro gave his boyfriend a curious look. “You sure are in a rush to get out of here.”

Keith shrugged, “It’s not like we have time to just sit around. Besides the longer we stay here, the more danger we bring to this planet.”

The black Paladin gave that a curious thought. “True, but we can’t really so anything until the ship is fixed. Then we can continue from where we left off.”

After seeing Keith still wasn’t satisfied, Shiro sighed, pulling the red Paladin into a hug. “Relax, everything will work out. I’ll make sure of it.”

“We’ll make sure of it,” Keith retorted, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Shiro’s shoulder. “You don’t have to carry this burden alone. You’re always saying we’re a team.”

Shiro chuckled, giving Keith a kiss on the top of his head before letting him go. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Come, we have a full day tomorrow, let’s get some rest.”

The following morning was a lot less hectic. Shiro was the first one up, as he usually was, slipping out of Keith’s sleepy embrace with the idea to get some food and keep his nightmares at bay. He entered the kitchen to see Alfred and Coran in a small disagreement as to who would prepare the food. Eventually, Coran subsided, settling for watching Alfred cook as he passed ingredients, telling a story about his time with Allura’s father.

Jason was also up, in his own corner of the kitchen, humming to himself as he made what looked like an omelet. Shiro had to take a second and study him. He could see some of the resemblance, the hair for one. Both had an undercut and a white stripe, around the same length. Their builds were the same as well, though Shiro would bet Jason had a few more pounds of muscle on him, and he was taller. Based on the amount of scars on his arm, Shiro had to guess they both had quite a few.

Right now, he seemed content. None of the carefully guarded expression, or the scowl he saw last night. Shiro had to wonder just what happened to him to keep him from wanting to open up to anyone.

“You gonna stand there and check me out all morning or are you going to make yourself useful and pass me a plate?”

Shiro jumped as Jason spoke, flushing guiltily. “Uh, sorry, I was just-“

Jason sent him a smirk over his shoulder, “Appreciating my girlish figure?”

Shiro chuckled at that, walking in the kitchen and handing Jason a plate. Alfred seemed to have excused himself and disappeared with Coran. Shiro frowned. He didn’t even hear them leave.

“You could stare all you want, but all this goodness belongs to my Babybird.”

Jason’s voice pulled him out of his musings, making him smile again. “Yeah, I can tell you care about him a lot.”

“More than my own life,” Jason spoke silently, and Shiro silently agreed, knowing he’d gladly die for Keith. After a beat of silence, Jason cleared his throat. “So, how do you normally take your eggs? Are there even eggs in space?”

Shiro chuckled, handing Jason a handful of eggs. “What you were going before looked fine. And we normally have some weird space goo? There are juice pouches though.”

Jason snorted, expertly cracking the eggs and whisking them with a fork before pouring it into the pan, adding little ingredients here and there. “Juice pouches? That’s rich. And yeah, I think Alfred has his hands full with Coran. But they look like they enjoy each other’s company so far.”

Shiro chuckled in agreement at that.  When silence engulfed them again, Shiro chanced the ask. “So uh, that accent? I don’t want to be rude, but where is it from?”

Jason sent him a look, and Shiro was ready to apologize before Jason answered with a smirk. “Crime Alley in Gotham. Born and raised. You…have no idea where we are, do you?”

“Uh, Earth?” Shiro answered uncertainly. Everything happened so fast last night he never got a chance to know his surroundings, and the thought of that was eating up his anxiety.

Jason laughed at that, flipping the omelet. “We’re in Gotham. That’s where all us Bats are from. Well, except Dickie bird and the demon spawn, but that’s a story for another day. I’d offer you a tour but Gotham is a shit hole on her best day. Staying here is probably your best bet. How do you take your coffee?”

Shiro passed Jason another plate and he set the omelet on it, passing it back to Shiro, who took it cautiously.

“Black.”

Jason snorted again and prepared three black cups. Shiro didn’t get a chance to ask what the third one was for before Tim wandered in sleepily, grabbing his cup and, after receiving a kiss on his head from Jason, wandered back out. Jason passed the second cup to Shiro with a smirk, keeping the last one for himself. Jason motioned to the omelet.

“Go ahead and try it. I didn’t poison it, scouts honor.”

“For some reason, I highly doubt you were a boy scout.” Shiro chuckled but ate it anyway. It was surprisingly good, and he gulfed it down, too satisfied to be embarrassed. Even when Jason was smirking at him all smug like. Shiro took a sip of the coffee and couldn’t hold back his groan. “Ugh, it’s been too long since I’ve had coffee.”

Jason’s smirk turned into a frown as he eyed his Galra arm. “Alright, my turn to ask a question. That arm, what’s the deal?”

Shiro felt himself tense up, setting the cup down gently. He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm. “It’s-“

“Don’t force yourself.” Jason interrupted. Shiro raised an eyebrow and Jason continued. “Whatever happened to you obviously gave you PTSD.” When Shiro opened his mouth to ask how he knew, Jason just smirked. “Twitchiness, spacing out, anxiousness. All signs. I’m a bat. I’m pretty sure all of us has some fucked up version of PTSD, anxiety and insomnia. So I get it. Me? I can go on for days about how I died, make jokes about it. It’s how I cope, how I come to terms with it, remind myself that I’m a fighter, too stubborn to stay down for long. Sure, it hurts to remember, but it’s made me the man I am today. I’m not a good guy by any means, but I’ve learned I’m not complete shit either, even if I feel like I am. You? You don’t owe me nada. So if you ever want someone to talk to, someone who will fucking understand besides your little boyfriend, I’m all ears.”

Shiro was speechless, and Jason just turned back to his coffee like it was nothing, refilling his cup.

“Always full of surprises, isn’t he?” Shiro jumped a bit, having to force his mind to remember that there wasn’t any immediate danger here. Shiro turned to Dick, who was leaning against the counter with a smile on his face. Again, he didn’t hear him enter, and it was starting to get a bit annoying. Jason turned to the older bat, rolling his eyes when he noticed the superman shirt the other man was wearing. Dick scoffed, motioning to Jason’s own wonder woman shirt. Shiro couldn’t help but feel like he missed some kind of inside joke when they both smirked.

Shiro watched as Jason turned back to his omelet making, nodding in agreement to Dick’s earlier statement. “Did he really die?”

Dick when silent, tense, and Shiro noted that that was a sore subject for him. Dick locked eyes with him, never backing down, and Shiro couldn’t help respect him for that. “Yes.”

After a beat of silence, Dick broke the tension, turning to his younger brother. “Did you make an omelet for me too, Jay?” Dick asked, moving and peering over Jason’s shoulder. The younger robin pushed him away gently.

“Wait your turn, Dickface. What the hell do I look like? Your fucking slave?”

Dick rolled his eyes, but smiled as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal and swiped Jason’s coffee, “Cereal is better than eggs anyway.”

“You’re going to give Alfred a heart attack with your eating habits- HEY THAT COFFEE IS MINE YOU FUCKER!”

Shiro ducked out of the way as Robins one and two ran out of the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he walked out, greeted by the sight of everyone up, fighting over food. His smile widening, he noticed Keith sitting at the table, looking a little tired. Shiro felt a little bad, did he not sleep because Shiro slipped out of bed?

Determined to make it up to him, Shiro stalked behind him, gently tilting his head up and planting a small kiss on his lips.

“SHIRO?!”

Shiro jumped back, turning to see Keith walk in with Damian, both of them confused.

“Tim?” Jason asked softly and Shiro backed away from Tim, not Keith, as he looked at Jason, getting up slowly.

“Jay, I-“

“Stay the hell away from him!” Keith growled, getting between Tim and Shiro, giving Tim a shove back. Shiro didn’t miss the way both Dick and Damian tensed, but it was Jason who got into Keith’s face, shoving him back roughly.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!”

“Guys, this was clearly a misunderstanding, why don’t we just-“

“A misunderstanding? Because from what I saw your boyfriend was the one all up on mine!” Jason yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro.

Keith turned to Shiro then, and the hurt in his eyes made the black paladin’s insides tighten.

“I thought he was you, Keith. I-“

Keith turned away, a stubborn set to his jaw. With the way his shoulders were shaking Shiro knew he was hurt, just masking it with anger.

“Keith?” Shiro tried, but Keith just launched himself at Jason, fists first. Jason took the first punch with barely a sweat, instead passing Tim to Dick, who clutched him protectively to his chest.

“JASON WAIT!” Tim cried, the commotion seeming to wake him up. His words fell on deaf ears as Jason tackled Keith to the ground and they both landed with a heavy thud.

Jason prepared to take the swing, and Shiro was prepared to stop him before he paused. Jason hesitated, there was something in his eyes. He wasn’t seeing Keith, but whatever he saw made him hesitate enough that Keith was able to knock him back, taking the advantage.

Shiro moved then, wrapping his arms over Keith and lifting him off of Jason.

“Alright, that’s enough you two!”

Keith struggled in his arms as Jason stood up, wiping at the bruise that was already forming on his face. His expression was unreadable under all that anger.

“Shiro, he-“

“That’s enough!” He said in his commanding voice, and immediately Keith stopped. Shiro sighed as he let go of the red paladin, who glared at both Tim, then Jason, before walking away.

Shiro turned to Jason, who was pushing away Tim’s worried hands. “I’m sorry. I honestly thought he was Keith for a second. I didn’t mean it.”

Jason just shook his head, walking out as well, Tim calling after him and following.

“It was a misunderstanding, I’m sure they’ll come around,” Dick tried, pressing a supporting hand on his shoulder. Lance came to his other side agreeing.

“Yeah, all of this will blow over, hopefully.”

Shiro shook his head, turning to wear Keith walked off to, but Lance stopped him. “Let me. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “You? More than I could?”

“Hey, Keith and I have been getting along lately, alright? We’ve had our moments!”

Shiro chuckled at that, a small smile on his face. “Then, I leave him in your hands Lance.”

Lance nodded, leaving to find Keith.

And now, Shiro just had to hope everything worked out for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some much needed talks take place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just cut it off because if i continued i would have never ended...yeah. Follow me on tumblr if you have questions!

“They’re all idiots.”

Stephanie giggled at Pidge’s deadpan, grabbing the last of the left over waffles Cass somehow salvaged. They were holed up in her room, having enough of the drama that went on downstairs.

“Jason’s always been very protective of Tim. They haven’t had the best past, so he’s trying to make up for it. It doesn’t help that he’s got a pretty low self-esteem. ” Stephanie explained. Pidge snorted.

“I just wish…Keith would realize how much Shiro truly loves him. I mean, Keith is always afraid people will leave him he won’t let himself be happy.”

Stephanie paused mid bite, looking off to the side.

“Jason…is the same.” Cassandra informed quietly with a head tilt. Pidge learned that Cassandra was a woman of few words early on, and was already getting quite accustomed to reading her little motions.

With a sigh, Stephanie took an aggressive bite of her waffle. “If they ruin their relationships over a misunderstanding like this I’m going to kick all four of their asses.”

“You and me both.” Pidge agreed. Cass nodded silently in agreement.

They were interrupted as Hunk knocked on the door and peeked his head in. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, have you seen- are those waffles?”

“Yeah! Want one?” Steph offered, and Hunk nodded enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Stephanie and across from Pidge and Cass, making it dip with his weight.

As Hunk ate his waffle, Cass studied him. She seemed to deem him alright because she looked at both Pidge and Stephanie and nodded.

“So, Hunk right? What brings you up here? I figured hanging with one of the boys might have been your type of thing.” Steph started.

Hunk shrugged as he finished his waffle, taking another. “What’s that supposed to mean? I can hang with whoever I want, male or female. I mean…if that’s alright with you, I don’t want to force myself where I’m not wanted and-“

Stephanie giggled, nudging his shoulder, “Its fine I was just messing with you.”

“Oh…” Hunk muttered, getting flustered.

“Were you looking for Lance?” Pidge asked with a small smirk.

“Yeah, he went after Keith and they both just kind of disappeared.”

“The blue one?” Steph inquired, and Pidge nodded.

“You don’t think he’s doing anything he’s not supposed to, do you?” Steph asked.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Oh please. He may be a flirt but he wouldn’t actually ever hurt anyone. Let alone get them to find him attractive in the first place.”

“Hey! Lance is a pretty good person!” Hunk defended. “He wouldn’t hurt Keith and Shiro like that.”

“I’m pretty sure he had a crush on him back at the Garrison but he’s done a good job of letting it go after Shiro and Keith made their relationship official,” Pidge informed. “He’s happy for them both even if that puppy love he has for them hasn’t exactly gone away.”

Hunk nodded, looking down at his feet. “Well, at least Lance is a good person. I doubt anyone would go after someone like me-“

“Hold it right there, Roger Rabbit.” Steph interrupted, a harsh edge to her tone. “If you think for a second we’re going to sit here and let you put yourself down, you have another thing coming.”

“Hunk, don’t you dare start,” Pidge put in, and Hunk shrank back at the iciness in her glare. “We all love you. You are smart, and brave, and perfect just the way you are. Now shut up and eat your waffle.”

Pidge shoved the hand with the waffle into Hunk’s mouth, and the yellow paladin obediently chewed and swallowed. After a moment of accepting silence, Steph smirked evilly.

“So, do you guys want to see the cave?”

**

Keith didn’t move from his spot as there was a knock on the door. He had his face buried in their pillow, trying to keep the angry tears at bay. It hurt, seeing Shiro with Tim like that. In the back of his mind he knew it was all probably just a misunderstanding. That even if he didn’t want to admit it there was a slight resemblance to himself and the third Robin.

But that didn’t do anything to ease the pain. The pain of knowing Shiro could just so easily replace him. Could just leave him.

Then he’d be alone again. And that was the one thing he would never want to go back to.

He made a family with his team mates. With Voltron. His first family after years of wondering why he couldn’t just have what everyone else seemed to take for granted. Why he couldn’t be loved. He didn’t want to lose it.

The knocking persisted and he pressed the pillow harder against his face, trying to smoother out the sound or the pain in his chest, whichever came first.

“Keith, buddy, I know you’re in there! Open up! It’s Lance!”

Lance. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of it. Sure he and Lance got along decently. Lance was a good friend when he wasn’t trying to start a friendly fight. But he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. So…weak.

The door opened anyway. “Well since you aren’t answering I’ll just invite myself in and talk to this lump on the bed. Shiro isn’t here, it’s just us two. Perfect for rival to rival bonding time.”

Keith wanted to make a comment on his one sided rivalry thing, but instead he remained quiet. Maybe if he ignored Lance long enough the blue paladin would get the picture and leave him alone.

That thought was thrown out the window when the door closed and the bed dipped at the side where Lance sat himself next to his curled up form.

“So, I’m pretty sure everyone in the manor saw what happened between you, Jason, Shiro and Tim.”

Lance paused and Keith continued to do his best impression of a pillow.

“I’m also pretty sure you know it was an honest mistake. You’re impulsive and a little hot headed, not stupid. Though I guess you can be stupid too sometimes but that’s beside the point.”

Keith felt his eye twitch but continued to say nothing. He almost forgot how determined Lance could be. Well he’d just have to out stubborn Lance’s determination.

The blue paladin continued talking, his tone light and carefree as if talking to himself was no bother.

“So that means you’re just over here pouting because this whole scene got you thinking that Shiro would ever want anyone other than you, which is ridiculous by the way, but I guess that mullet of yours doesn’t exactly let you see facts.”

Keith growled, turning and throwing the pillow as hard as he could at Lance. The blue paladin yelped as the pillow smacked against him and he fell off the bed.

“LANCE! I swear to God I will punch you! I don’t want to talk about it, just leave me the fuck alone!”

Keith immediately felt bad for lashing out at him. Sure the idiot was trying to help but couldn’t he just see he wanted to pout in misery alone?

Lance got up from the floor, dusting himself off and grabbing the pillow. Without a care in the world, he plopped right back on his spot and continued talking, clutching the pillow tightly. There was a look of rare insecurity in his eye and it had Keith sitting up and paying attention.

“I probably don’t really understand what you’re thinking. I have a family. A mom who gave me home cooked meals. A dad who used to take me to baseball games. A granddad and grandmom who would bake me cookies and tell me stories about their youth. Siblings who would annoy me. The weird uncles, cool aunts, even weirder cousins. I have that. And being away from them makes me misses them so much, I wouldn’t even be able to imagine life without them. Life…alone.”

Lance idly tugged at a string on the pillow, his eyes pointed towards the floor but the look in them distant, as if he was trying to remember them.

“Even being back on Earth, I want to see them so badly. But I’m afraid if I do Zarkon will find out about them and go after them to get to me. Then use me to take down the team or something.”

“Pfft. I’m pretty sure we can deal without you. We’d be more coordinated without your shit piloting.” Keith responded before he could stop himself.

Lance glanced at Keith and instead of a rebuttal he answered with a soft smile, as if getting Keith to talk was an achievement. Keith supposed it was.

“As if, I’m sure you guys would miss my good looks and charismatic personality.” They both chuckled and Lance felt Keith relax a bit.

“The point of that whole speech was that you have a family here Keith.” Lance continued, making sure to lock eyes with Keith. “We’re a team, but most importantly, we’re friends. And Shiro loves you. He’s so in love with you I’m kind of jealous. He doesn’t even think he deserves you. And I know you love him. I don’t want to see you mess it up because of a misunderstanding. It’s normal to feel hurt, even if it was an accident, but I don’t want you doing anything that will hurt either one of you even more.”

Keith looked away. Lance was right. He knew Shiro loved him. That Shiro thought he was too broken to be anything but a burden to Keith. But Keith didn’t think he was broken, he thought he was strong. Not only to have survived being held prisoner by Zarkon, but to be able to lead this team as well as he does. Keith thought all the scars that were supposed to prove his imperfections made him even more perfect.

Keith thought he was not only absolutely beautiful, but amazing as well. Inside and out.

With a heavy sigh, Keith admitted, “You know Lance, when you’re not spouting absolute bullshit out of your mouth, you can be kind of understanding.”

Lance’s grin had him smiling as well. Lance released the pillow and opened his arms, wiggling his fingers in invitation, and Keith sighed. Since he was feeling generous, he allowed Lance to pull him into a hug, hugging back tightly.

“Thank you Lance,” Keith muttered into his shoulder.

“Any time, buddy,” Lance answered just as softly, slowly letting him go. “Well, now that that’s over, how about we go find Shiro and have you two make up?”

Before Keith could answer, there was another knock on the door, before Dick cracked the door open and peeked his head in.

“Uh, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Keith immediately shoved Lance back, knocking the blue paladin off his bed with a wince. “Nope, nothing at all. What do you need?”

“Awww man! And after we had a moment too!” Lance pouted as he got up, rubbing the side of his head.

“I just wanted to check to make sure you’re ok. Jason kind of locked himself in his room, the only one that managed to get in was Tim, so I just have to wait.”

“Yeah…” Keith muttered, avoiding the acrobat’s gaze. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Hmm.” Dick hummed softly, stepping inside the room. “I know it was a misunderstanding, and that Jason always knows what to say to get people riled up. Trust me, I know. But that doesn’t change the fact you tried to hurt not one, but both of my brothers.”

Keith winced, having the decency to look just a little guilty at the carefully hidden anger in Dick’s voice. He was a little surprised when Dick just smiled.

“It’s alright. We bat’s aren’t really known for our emotional security and stability, but a little talking usually solves everything…even if that talking involves fists.”

Keith winced again.

“But, because I know Jason won’t bring himself to do it to you, I came to do it for him.”

Before Keith could ask what he meant Dick gave him a hard right hook, knocking him off balance and on the floor.

“Keith!” Lance cried, going over to the red Paladin’s side. Keith cradled his jaw, rubbing at where a bruise was probably going to form as Lance helped him sit up.

“That’s for my brothers. Now, your apology is accepted.” Dick finished with a smirk, turning and making a move to leave the room. “Oh, and you might want to put some ice on that, it’s already swelling.”

With that, Dick exited, leaving Keith and Lance staring at him.

“I thought he was the nice one?” Lance asked, a bit betrayed.

“He is, he had every right.” Keith answered, allowing Lance to help him up. “Now, let’s go find Shiro.”

**

Tim waited patiently in Jason’s arms. When he went after him, Jason had pulled him into his room and locked the door, ignoring Dick’s worried questions on the other side of the door until the eldest Robin decided to give him some time to calm down. Tim knew that when Jason was ready to speak, he would. If he decided to speak.

It was after a few minutes of Jason holding him close enough to crush rocks into diamonds that he spoke, his fingers idly running up and down Tim’s back. “It reminded me of back then.”

Tim didn’t ask of what, he had an idea of the answer. It was only confirmed when Jason’s other hand came up to brush his hair back and gently trace the scar on his neck from Jason’s knife.

Tim said nothing, giving Jason a supportive squeeze, urging him on. Jason eventually obliged.

“I’m not angry at Shiro kissing you. I mean I am, but I know it was a mistake. It’s just…he looked just like you, hurt, angry. Back when the one thing I wanted was to kill you, to kill Bruce. It was like history was repeating itself, like I was stuck in a flashback and was about to make the same mistake all over again.”

Jason rolled them over so he was hovering over Tim, looking into those soft blue eyes, letting their foreheads touch gently. Jason’s voice was rough with emotion when he spoke next.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t fucking deserve you. I’m too selfish to let you go.”

“I already forgave you Jason,” Tim answered softly, gripping the back of Jason’s head by his hair to keep him in place. So he could look into Jason’s eyes as he spoke. “I told you, I get it. You were a kid when you got killed, a teenager. You came back angry, rightfully so. But you realized what I was doing. I never could have replaced you, I never wanted to. Bruce needed someone to ground him, and with Dick hurting and angry at him, I decided to become that. That’s all I was. The fact that I found a place to belong to, that you gave me a place to belong to? That’s more than I could have wished for. I don’t want anyone else, just you.”

Tim let the hand in Jason’s hair trail down to Jason’s own scar, the one given to him on his collarbone after his fight with Bruce. “Besides, we match now.”

Jason chuckled, and Tim smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed until the tension in Jason’s back was soothed, until all the hurt and anger faded and the only thing Jason was worried about was Tim underneath him, anchoring him. Until he allowed himself to enjoy this. He had Tim, here and now. It wasn’t fair that Tim was in love with someone as damaged as he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because he loved his babybird just as much.

They made out until Jason adjusted himself over Tim, rolling his hips with unmistakable intent. Tim pulled back, only for Jason to latch onto his neck.

“Is this the part where we have makeup sex?” Tim asked, breathless. Jason chuckled, the sound husky and hitting Tim in all the right places.

“I would love that. Make you scream my name so everyone in this manor knew who you belonged to.” Tim rolled his eyes, but was cut off by a bitten back moan as Jason rolled his hips again with a shit eating grin.

Jason was about to lean in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door. Jason rolled his eyes and was about to continue his attention on Tim when the knocking sounded again, more desperate and impatient.

Jason buried his face in Tim’s shoulder and groaned. He stole one more kiss before he rolled himself off of Tim, and Tim had to fight from complaining of the loss of warmth and overall comfort of being with Jason.

Tim sighed as he followed Jason’s lead, prying himself from the bed and straightened himself out so he didn’t look like he was about to get down and dirty with Jason. The knocking started again and Jason growled, yanking the door open rather violently.

“I swear Dickface, if you ask me if I’m alright again I’m gonna knock your perfect teeth- oh.”

Tim came over Jason’s side to see Shiro at the door, a bit weary but an odd look of determination in his eyes. Tim felt Jason tense next to him and couldn’t help the glare that it brought out from him.

“What?” He demanded, though it came out more as a hiss.

“I want to take you up on the offer to talk.”

Tim glanced at Jason, raising an eyebrow. If Jason showed any signs of discomfort, he would gladly slam the door in Shiro’s face. But Jason eyed Shiro for a second before sighing and stepping back.

“Let him in, Tim.”


End file.
